LoveStory
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Nova moves in with her mother, new neighborhood and new school. How may this turn our for her? When she falls in love with Sparks, a bad boy of the neighborhood, how will it turn out for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I know I have been gone for a long long long time but I am back. I'm am very excited to get back to writing. I'm not full of too many ideas but I will try to continue the stories I have left uncontinued. This is a story I decided to start for people more on the wild side. And like all my stories. I never really relate them to the actual plot of the actual show, I like to start my own story but I love using the characters from srmthfg since I really do ship Nova and Sparks.  
Anyways, hope you enjoy my story. (:

...Chapter One...  
Nova's POV  
I grew up in the suburbs. With my little family. You could say were a little rich, but I would just consider myself normal. My name is Nova, I'm a yellow robot monkey with pink eyes. My family is small, but sometimes I cant stand them. Having a dad and a step mom isn't my favorite thing. I miss my mother and I sure hope she misses me.  
I visit my mom as much as I could but my dad never lets me. My mom isn't considered as high class as my dad and she lives in one of the worst neighborhoods in town, my dad even has to drive me there himself just to be secure.  
Recently I havnt been getting along with my step mother. So I decided to move out and live with my mom, dad wasn't very fond of the idea but I get yo decide who I want to live with. Switching schools and living in another neighborhood makes me nervous. I just wish my mom and dad still lived together.  
But when dad cheated on her with my step mom my mom wants nothing to do with him. And secretly neither do I.  
I hope moving makes my life better. Starting in anew school which I hear isn't very good, scares me. But oh well, better then living with my stepmother and cheating father.  
I finished packing up my things and go towards my mirror to fix my clothes.. I sigh and grab my suitcase and head downstairs.  
My dad is there and he stares at me. He sighs and gets up and embraces me in a big hug, I see my stepmother watching us. Probably happy im leaving. We break the hug and without a word we toward the door. My dad puts my suitcase in the car and I hop in.  
The rude was quiet and awkward, but sad. When we arrive at my moms neighborhood my dad tenses up, seeing all the kids playing street ball and some teenagers hanging around their low riders. I tense up a bit too.  
I see my moms house and I feel relief. My dad stops the car and he sighs.  
"Ill miss you." He says. I smile at him and hug him.  
"I will too dad." He hugs back tightly and with one last smile I get out the car, I grab my suitcase and head to the house. My new life begins here.

Review guys, tell me what you think. And since I want to write more stories, if you have a request I will take it. DM me or tell me here what you would like.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Another chapter. ^.^ I really hope your enjoying my story so far. Dont forget to review !  
...Chapter Two...  
Nova's POV  
Right when I got home, my mom showered me in hugs and kisses. I have always lived that about her, how she always wanted to hug and wanted to kiss my cheek. Made me feel like actually had a real mom.  
When my dad left her she was devastated and when I left her too she was sad. Im so happy to be back in a house with her and stay here for as long as I have to.  
I had finished taking a shower and my mom had already set up my room for me with nice warm blankets. When I entered my room it reminded me of how we used to be a family. One we wont have anymore.  
I yawn.  
"Sleepy Nova?" My mom asks with a smile. I nod and smile at her.  
"It's been a long time." I say. She nods she comes over and hugs me again.  
"I hope your happy here Nova. I have been waiting for you to come to me for a really long time. I need you in my life sweetheart."  
"I need you too mom" I say as I hug her. She kisses my head.  
"Well time to go to bed Nova. You have had a long day." I lay down and cover myself with the blankets.  
"Goodnight." She says when she shuts the light off.  
"goodnight."

The sunlight peers into my room and I open my eyes. I yawn loudly and get up while rubbing my eyes. I had a very comfortable sleep and i feel at home here.  
I smile to myself and force myself to get up. I smile wider when the smell of breakfast comes into my room. My mom must be cooking. I quickly leave the room and go eat breakfast.  
"Hey mom!" I say she smiles and serves me food.  
"Goodmlrning sweety how you sleep?"  
"Great" I say as I begin eating. She sits in front of me and drinks her coffee.  
"Your starting school tomorrow, are you nervous?" She asks. Of course I am.  
"Little. But im sure it'll go just fine. " I say.  
"Glad to hear how positive you are." She says.  
I finished eating and quickly go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I comb my fur and change into a white tight tank top and some blue jeans. I want to take a walk around the neighborhood to see how it is.  
"Mom im going for a walk!" I yell.  
"Ok sweety but be careful." She says. I walk out the door and I love how good of a morning smell there is outside. There are kids outside already playing or riding there bikes. I heard how dangerous this neighborhood is but so far I see no danger.  
I begin walking, enjoying the sunlight and small tiny breeze. I wonder if ill make friends at my new school. I really hope I do. I never really fit in with anyone. Maybe its just because at school im such a nerd no one pays attention to me.  
I snap out of my thoughts when I hear some music blasting. I look ahead of me and there is a group of teens. Some sitting on a car with the doors open and music blasting and others sitting in the trunk. I see two of them on bikes.  
Ok, relax ignore them and they will ignore you.  
I take a deep breathe and keep walking. and home they havnt seen me. But I was wrong. I hear whistles I turn my head and see the two guys on bikes going towards me. I panic alittle but keep cool.  
"Hey baby, come join us." says a brown monkey. I stay quiet and keep walking.  
"Come on sweety, we got plenty of beer to go around, come join the party." Says the other green monkey. They snicker at each other and I keep walking. I then feel a smack towards my butt and I gasp. I turn around and smack the brown monkey. Im surprised at my action but I wont let them disrespect me!  
"Wow, very feisty. What's a girl like you doing around here?" He says with a wink.  
"None of your business!" I yell and start to walk again. They follow me some more and the green one grabs my arm. I pull my arm back.  
"leave me alone!" They laugh and a car pulls up behind them. The car pull of all the teens I saw before. They whistled and some laughed along.  
"Come on babe you can sit right here." Says one while pointing at his lap. I see some female monkies on the the trunk, with a beer in hand. I wont be like that. Nor will I be disrespected!  
I've had enough, I start heading home. They call after me and I start walking faster. After a while they stop and ignore me. I let out a sigh of relief and head inside my home. My mom smiles.  
"How was your walk?" She asks.  
"it was ok" I say with a grin. I head to my room and lay down. This town is going to ruin me.  
I groan with frustration.


End file.
